Sesshomaru's Nightmare
by maru84
Summary: Sesshomaru was a ladies man that did whatever he wanted. That all changed one day when his father died. He found out he had twin 5 year old sibblings that he now has to raise. Can his best friend Kagome help him give up his bad habbits so he can raise them? Will all her help lead to a romance?
1. Shocking the dog and fun at the zoo

"You stupid bastard!" A womans voice screamed. Kagome walked out of her house to see what the noise was all about. She sighed and shook her head when she saw her neighbor and childhood friend Sesshomaru looking smugly at an irrate woman.

"You said I was special!"

He shrugged. "I tell that to all my women. You were only a one nighter. Now I would like it if you would kindly leave my property."

"Fuck you!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I already did that last night. Oh and by the way, you were the worst lay I've ever had." He laughed as the woman stomped off and left.

Kagome went over to where he was still standing. "Another one Sess?" She said lifting a brow.

"You know me. I've gotta have my women."

"You are such a horndog!" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"You know it baby."

"Don't you think it's about time you found a nice girl and settled down with a family?" She asked.

He gave her a sexy smile and pulled her up against him. "Really now? Are you applying for the job little one?" He said huskily.

"Down boy!" Kagome said blushing.

"Will you never give into my charms little one?" He said nuzzling her.

"Sesshomaru!" She said in a warning voice.

"I know that you're attracted to me."

She sighed. "Just because you have a handsome face doesn't mean I'm going to get with you."

"Hey! You forgot I also have a sexy body!" He said with a pout.

"Don't make me sic Shippo on you!" Shippo was a fox kit that she'd adopted and he loved pranking Sesshomaru.

"Where is the kit anyways?"

"You rang?" Shippo said appearing beside Kagome.

"There you are." Sesshomaru said.

"What's up dogboy? Are ya up to your old tricks again?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru is no BOY. I assure you kit, I am one hundred percent MAN."

"Coulda fooled me." Shippo mumbled. Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Well I hate to cut our visit short but I'm going with Sango to take Shippo and her little brother to the zoo."

Sesshomaru smirked at Shippo. "Make sure you feed the runt to the crocodiles."

"Hey! I'm a kid! I ain't nobody's snack!"

Kagome laughed. "I swear you two act like brothers sometimes!"

"Hmp! No way! I wouldn't want a smelly old dog for a brother!" Shippo said crossing his arms. Sesshomaru and Kagome just laughed.

"Come on Shippo." She said turning to leave.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "What? No tricks today kit?" Usually by now he'd do something to Sesshomaru.

Shippo smiled sweetly. "Nah. You're off the hook for now."

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled by his innocent smile. He knew Shippo was up to something. Shrugging his shoulder he turned to go back to his house. A few seconds later they heard a loud yelp. When they turned around they busted out laughing. Sesshomaru stood with his hand on the doorknob. His silky white hair stood up straight in the air. The tips were burnt and smoking.

"Ni-nice hairdo Sess. Wh-what's it called? Th-the puff-puffy poodle?" Kagome said laughing.

"Yeah. That's a nice style for you. It's just perfect for a dog like you." Shippo said smiling.

"What did you do to my door kit?"

"It's a new trick of mine. I call it 'Shock The Dog'. Did ya like it?" Sesshomaru glared at him before growling and going inside and slamming his door. Kagome and Shippo just laughed as they went on their way to meet Sango at the zoo.

As they walked through the zoo Kagome told Sango about what happened with Sesshomaru.

"That poor guy. One of these days Shippo's going to be the death of him." Sango said laughing. Once she stopped laughing she looked at Kagome slyly. "So, is the he still trying to charm his way into your pants?"

Kagome snorted. "Yeah. He's such a horndog!"

"I think he likes you. He's been hounding you for years now."

"Please. That man goes after anything with boobs."

"True. But he's never chased after someone as long as you." Sango said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He only chases after me because I'm a challenge. You know how much that man loves a challenge."

Sango smirked. "You know you two would make a good couple."

Kagome blushed. "Sango!"

"What? He's sexy as hell and you guys have known each other since you were kids."

"Yeah right. You forgot how much of a ladies man he is. He's worse than Miroku!"

Sango sighed. "True." Miroku was Sango's perverted boyfriend. He'd never cheat on her but that didn't stop him from flirting.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled running up to them in a panic.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Kohaku! Come quick!"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and ran after Shippo. When they got to where he was taking them, they started laughing along with the crowd that was there. Poor Kohaku was stuck inside a cage with a large monkey who had him in a tight hold picking through his hair.

Kohaku glared at them. "Instead of laughing at me you could help me get out of here."

"Sorry Kohaku. How'd you get in there anyways?" Sango asked.

He glared at Shippo. "Why don't you ask him."

"Uh..hehehe. I used fox magic." Shippo said sheepishly.

"Shippo! You shouldn't have done that. You know that your tricks are reserved for Sesshomaru only." Kagome said winking at him.

"Could someone please get me out of here?" Kohaku whined.

Once the owner got him out they all spent a few more hours walking around. Shippo decided he'd be nice and get Sesshomaru a 'gift'. He knew Sesshomaru had a sweet tooth so he asked Kagome to stop at a food stand and bought him a bag of cotton candy. Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew Shippo was up to no good. She couldn't wait to see what trick he had up his sleeve.

After they got home and ate dinner Shippo asked if he could go give Sesshomaru his cotton candy. She decided to go with him to see what he was up to. When Sesshomaru opened up the door he smiled.

"Hello Kagome. What can I do for you?"

"Shippo got you something from the zoo."

"Really now? What is it?" He asked.

"Cotton candy." Shippo said.

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up and he snatched the bag of cotton candy out of his hands. If he'd been paying attention he would have seen the smirk Shippo sent Kagome. Just as he opened the bag a loud bang was heard as the bag exploded in his face. Kagome and Shippo laughed as pink and blue cotton candy clung to his hair.

"Look Kagome! It's rainbow bright!" Shippo said.

Sesshomaru growled. "I'm going to make fox stew out of you."

"Eeek!" Shippo squealed as Sesshomaru chased him around the yard. After he gave up the chase Kagome helped Sesshomaru get the sticky mess out of his hair.

"You know I think blue and pink look good on you." Kagome teased.

"That is not funny." He growled.

"Sure it is." She said smiling. He growled and yanked her into his lap and began tickling her.

"St-stop! Ha ha ha! Sess-Sesshomaru! Quit! Ha ha ha!"

He smirked. "Not until you say it."

"N-no! Never!"

"Say it!" He said.

"Ok ok! I give! I give! You're the top dog!"

He continued tickling her. "And?"

"You're th-the sexiest man a-alive!"

He smiled and stopped. "Damn straight I am."

"You are so stuck on yourself!" She said standing up.

He shrugged. "Well I am perfect after all."

"You're impossible! I've got to go. It's Shippo's bedtime."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." He said.

"Bye!" She said as she walked out the door.

He sighed. "One day Kagome you will be mine." He said once she was gone.

**A/N: As with all my stories I don't own the charactors. Only the story is mine. Well I hope you all like it so far. **


	2. A kiss for Jakotsu

The next day Kagome invited her friend Jakotsu over for lunch. She told him all about what happened the day before and he laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"So Jak, how are things with you and Bankotsu?" Kagome asked. Bankotsu was Jakotsu's boyfriend.

Jakotsu snorted. "I dropped that fool like a hot cake."

"That's too bad. What happened?" She asked.

He sighed. "I caught that ass with some bitch at a bar. I honestly don't understand why it's so hard for him to chose one side. You're either into men or you're into women. It's as simple as that. I know I could never turn to a woman because I'm all about men."

Kagome giggled. "You are too cute sometimes you know that?"

"You know it sweetie." He said before smirking at her. "Speaking of men, how are things with you and that yummy eye candy next door?"

She snorted. "He's still as big of a horndog as ever. He's always trying to charm his way into my pants."

Jakotsu lifted a brow. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well yeah! He's a total womanizer!"

"Honey you are passing up one hell of an opportunity. What I wouldn't give for just one kiss from that sexy hunk of man." He sighed dreamily.

"I think I can help with that." Shippo said as he came into the room. He told them his plan and Kagome laughed when Jakotsu squealed.

"Oh that's such a wonderful idea! When do we do it?" Jakotsu asked. Just then they heard a lawnmower start up. They looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

"How about we do it now?" Shippo asked.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jakotsu said jumping up and down.

Sesshomaru had just started up his lawnmower when he heard his name being called. He shut it off and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Kagome was walking up to him swinging her hips with a sexy smile on her face. What really caught his attention though was what she was wearing. She had on a belly shirt that showed a LOT of cleavage. The skirt she had on was so short that it barely covered anything. He smirked as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello sexy." She said.

"Well now what brought this on little one? Have you finally decided to give yourself to me?"

"I've thought it over and decided I just couldn't pass your offer up." She said rubbing up against him. He closed his eyes and began breathing hard.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"Really now big boy?" She said kissing his neck.

"God woman you drive me insane!" He said before crashing his lips to hers. He held her tightly and moaned when her tongue entered his mouth. He ran his hands down her body to grip her ass and she moaned. When he heard her moan he froze. Her moans no longer sounded the same. They were deeper. A LOT deeper. His eyes shot open and he pulled away and growled. The person in his arms was NOT Kagome but her gay friend Jakotsu.

"Hello sexy! Damn you're on hell of a kisser!" He said winking at him. Sesshomaru dropped him and began spitting and wiping his mouth with disgust.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" He roared.

"Calm down big boy! I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you. I knew you weren't into men so I had a little help."

Suddenly it all became clear to Sesshomaru. He'd been had. Again.

"I'll kill that kit!" He growled.

Just then he heard giggling coming from behind a bush. He narrowed his eyes as he silently crept up to the bush and found the culprits. Kagome and Shippo were too busy laughing to notice an angry inu looming above them.

"So, you think the little stunt that you just pulled was funny eh?"

"H-hey Sess. Uh...what's up?" Kagome said nervously.

"Well my...'sword'...was UP until I found out it wasn't really YOU who was turning me on." He said glaring at them.

"My transformation illusions are getting better aren't they? I mean they gotta be if you couldn't even tell that wasn't even the REAL Kagome." Shippo said laughing.

"Shippo?" Sesshomaru said getting his attention.

"Uh...y-yeah?" He said nervously when he noticed Sesshomaru's red eyes.

"Run." Was all he said.

"Uh oh!" Shippo said before taking off like a rocket. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Kagome as she laughed. She stopped laughing when he growled at her.

"Don't go anywhere. You're next." He said smirking as her eyes widened.


	3. The cookout and the bad news

"Ow! Damn it! My ass is still sore!" Kagome mumbled as she got out of bed. Kagome and Shippo were both paying dearly for their trick on Sesshomaru from the day before. He'd taken them both over his knee and smacked their bottoms until they were red. He said their punishment was 'tough love' and he loved every minuet of it. When she went to the kitchen to make breakfast she couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Poor Shippo was sitting at the table on a big fluffy pillow.

"What's the matter Shippo? Does your little bottom hurt?" She teased.

He pouted. "That's not funny Kagome! Besides it ain't like you can talk. I bet YOUR butt hurts worse cause he smacked you harder."

"You're right. Maybe we took it a little too far yesterday." She said.

He smiled. "You gotta admit it was worth it though."

She laughed. "I'm going to call Sango real quick to see what she's doing today. Go ahead and make yourself a bowl of cereal."

"Ok." He said. He sat at the table eating his breakfast and thought up some more pranks to pull on Sesshomaru. By the time Kagome was off the phone he was done eating and had thought up a dozen new tricks.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Shippo asked curious.

"We're going with Sango, Kohaku and Miroku to the beach and then we're gonna come back here for a cookout."

"You mean the pervert is coming too? Why does he gotta go?" Shippo asked pouting.

Kagome laughed. "Yes the pervert is coming. He has to come because he's Sango's boyfriend silly."

"I sure hope he doesn't try groping anyone. Sango will probably chop his hand off if he does."

Kagome laughed. "Well come on! Let's get ready to go!" After getting everything ready they left and an hour later they were knocking on Sango's door.

Miroku answered the door. "Well hello my fair maiden. Have you come for me to sweep you off your feet?" He said hugging her and grabbing her ass.

"Ugh! Get off! Sango! The pervert is at it again!" She yelled.

"Hands off you lech!" Sango said coming up to him and bonking him in the head.

Shippo sighed. "He'll never learn." He said shaking his head.

"Well let's quit standing out here. Come inside." Sango said.

"Where's Kohaku?" Shippo asked.

"He's in his room playing his video game. Why don't you go play with him?" Sango said.

"Sure!" He said before bounding out of the room.

"He's so cute!" Sango said before smirking at her. "When are you going to get a dad for the little guy? I bet Sesshomaru would be a good dad for him. Don't you think so Miroku?"

"Why yes I do."

"Will you two stop! We're just good friends!" Kagome said blushing.

"Hmm...he's REALLY friendly towards you though." Miroku said smirking.

"Will you two shut up so we can make our shopping list for the cookout." Kagome said in frustration.

Sango smiled. "Ok. I think we've tortured her long enough."

"Thank you. Now what are we going to get?" Kagome asked.

"Hot dogs, burgers, buns, chips and some pop. Is there anything else?" Sango said wrighting everything down.

"Oh! I have to get a steak for Sesshomaru. He doesn't really like hot dogs or burgers." Kagome said.

Miroku grinned knowingly. "Buying special food for him are we?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't read anything into it. I just don't want to leave him out."

"Whatever you say Kagome." He said.

Kagome glared at him. "Come on Sango. Let's get the shopping done so that we can go swimming." They left the boys with Miroku while they went to the store. When they got back it was already noon and Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku were ready to go.

"Why don't you lovely ladies let us put everything away while you go get ready." Miroku said.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Miroku! That's very kind of you."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "When you're done you can repay me by modeling your sexy selves for me."

"I should have known there was a reason you were being nice. Come on Kagome." Sango said pulling her friend out of the room. Once they were ready they headed to the beach. They all had fun. Well everyone that is except for Miroku. He was constantly getting hit upside the head for grabbing other girls. They spent about three hours there and went back to Sango's.

"Let's all get changed and head back to my place for the cookout." Kagome said.

"Yay! Food!" Shippo yelled running to Kohaku's room to change. They all just laughed at him. A half an hour later they had the food packed in Kagome's car and were on their way to her house. While Miroku got the grill ready, Kagome and Shippo went over to Sesshomaru's to invite him over. When he opened the door he smirked.

"Well hello little one. Have you come back for more punishment?"

"Oh ha ha. That's not funny." She said rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was." He said shrugging.

Shippo snorted. "You would."

"Look, the REASON we're here is because Sango and Miroku are here for a cookout and we'd like for you to join us. I even bought you your own steak." She said smiling.

"I wish I could but I can't. I've got me a hot date tonight. Perhaps another time."

Kagome's smile faded. "Oh. I see. Well I'll just go ahead and make it and put it up for you."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about this." He said.

She shrugged. "Don't be silly! You just go out and have fun." She turned to Shippo and took his hand. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru and glared at him. He'd hurt his mothers feelings and that just didn't fly right with him. He'd make sure he'd get revenge and smiled wickedly. Sesshomaru sighed as they walked away. He could sense her disappointment but there was nothing he could do. He'd already made plans and he wasn't about to back out of his date. He was a little wary of the look on Shippo's face though. He knew he was planning on doing something nasty to him. He was sure of it. He shrugged his shoulders and went back inside. He'd worry about it later. He had a date to get ready for.

When Kagome walked into her house to bring out the food for the grill Sango noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong Kagome?" She asked concerned.

Kagome smiled sadly. "It's nothing."

Shippo crossed his arms. "That mean smelly old dog don't wanna come! Kagome even told him she got him his own steak. But noooo...he's gotta go be a lecher again! Stupid mutt!"

Kagome giggled. "I'll be fine Shippo. I've got all of you here. Besides I'm still going to make his steak for him so he can have it when he comes back."

"Well I say you shouldn't! If he ain't gonna come then he don't deserve your yummy food!" Kagome and Sango both laughed as he stomped out the door.

"He's such a sweet kid. He's always looking out for me." Kagome said.

"Yeah he does." Sango agreed.

"Are you ladies bringing out the food yet? The grill is ready!" Miroku yelled.

"Coming!" They yelled back. After they ate dinner Sango helped clean up while the boys played football. It was about eight o'clock by the time they left.

"I'm going to take a shower now." Kagome said.

"Ok. I'll just color until you're done." Shippo grabbed his coloring book and crayons and sat down to color.

"Remember not to answer the phone or the door while I'm in the shower."

"Sure thing Kagome!" He said. He watched her leave and listened for the shower to start up. When he heard the water he smirked wickedly and rubbed his hands together in glee. It was time for him to prank Sesshomaru and he knew the perfect thing to do. He used his fox magic to make multiples of himself. He told them what to do and they giggled and set off to do their job.

Kagome had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a loud banging at the door. She quickly put her robe on and ran to the door.

"Alright already! Hold your horses!" She yelled. When she opened the door an irate Sesshomaru stood before her.

"Where is he?" He growled.

"What's wrong? Who are you looking for?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm looking for a soon to be dead fox! Now where is he!"

"He's at the table coloring."

"Not anymore. What's wrong? You look pretty upset." Shippo said smiling.

"You know what's wrong you little runt." He growled.

Kagome sighed. "What did he do now?"

"I'll show you. Follow me." He said. He led them out to his car and Kagome stared in shock before she burst out laughing. Someone had taken lipstick and wrote ALL OVER it. The drivers side said, 'I'm really a girl in disguise.' On the passenger side it said, 'Am I your baby's daddy?' The back window said, 'For a good time call 1-800-I like men' and the windsheild said, 'I'm a male stripper.'

Sesshomaru growled. "I see nothing funny about this Kagome."

"Oh b-but I d-do!" She said laughing.

"And just what do you have to say for yourself kit? I know you did this. It has your name written all over it."

"Really? Hmm...that's weird cause I don't see my name anywhere on your car." Shippo said smiling. This only made Kagome laugh harder.

"Don't toy with me kit! It was you and you know it!"

"Actually I'm telling the truth this time. It wasn't ME that did it, it was my MULTIPLES that did it. I just sat at the table coloring." Shippo said smugly.

"Well what the hell am I going to do now? I'm late for my date and I don't have time to wash my car!"

Shippo growled. "Well maybe if you would of just come over for the cookout you wouldn't have to worry about missing a stupid date! My mama even bought you your own special steak and you still wouldn't come! You hurt my mama's feelings you smelly old dog!"

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped. She'd never seen him so angry before.

"No mama! It's not fair! Everybody knows how much you like him and he doesn't even care! Sesshomaru's nothing but a mean selfish old dog that only cares about one thing! I hate you Sesshomaru!" He yelled before running into the house in tears. Kagome and Sesshomaru stared after him in shock.

"Wow. I've never seen him so upset." Kagome said.

"Kagome...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry about me Sess. There will be other cookouts. And don't worry about Shippo. I'm sure he'll be fine with a new trick waiting for you tomorrow."

"If you say so. Well I have to go call and tell my date that I can't come."

"Are you serious! You're actually turning down a woman? I don't think I've EVER heard of you doing this." Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well you and I could always spend some...quality time together little one." He said caressing her face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back it up!" She said blushing.

He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight little one." He said before walking up to his door. He sighed as he stepped inside his empty home. He thought back to what Shippo had said to him and smiled.

"So she does like me. Hm...I wonder if I could eventually get her to see that I do care for her." He said outloud. He kept the smile on his face as he went to bed.

Early the next morning Kagome was startled awake by someone knocking on the door. When she opened the door Sesshomaru stood there. He was pale and trembling.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" She asked in concern.

"Kagome...he's gone."

"Who's gone?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's father. He's...dead."

"Oh my god! Sesshomaru I'm so sorry!" She said bringing him inside. The second the door closed he pulled her to him in a tight hug and buried his face in her neck.

"Oh god Kagome! He died hating me!"

"I know you guys didn't always get along but he didn't hate you."

"You don't understand! The last time I saw him I said some unforgivable things. I...I wanted to set things right with him. Now I'll never get the chance." He said before he broke down in tears.

"I'm here for you Sess." She said hugging him tighter. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked down when something latched onto his leg. It was Shippo and he was in tears.

"I-I'm so s-so-sorry Sesshomaru! I was m-mean last n-night and...and n-now your dad is dead!" He said before leaping into his arms. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back into his arms. They all held each other until the tears were gone.

**A/N: I know Sesshomaru is a little out of charactor crying over the death of his father, but I thought it would be nice to have him actually feel pain over his father dying for a change.**


	4. The shocking surprise

Kagome stayed by Sesshomaru's side during the funeral. Even Shippo stood next to him holding his hand to offer comfort to him. Sesshomaru ignored everyone else but them. As far as he was concerned they were the only comfort he needed. After the funeral was over Shippo and Kagome went with Sesshomaru to his house.

"Sess?" Kagome said as he sat down on the sofa.

"What?" He said puting his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

"I'm very sorry about your father. I just want to let you know that I'll be here for you like you were there for me when my parents died."

"Thank you Kagome. I know you will. Can you do something for me?" He asked looking at her.

"Anything Sess."

He grabbed her hands. "Stay with me tonight. Please. I just...don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure I will Sess."

"Thank you Kagome." He said pulling her into his arms as he burst into tears. Kagome felt bad. In all her life she'd never seen Sesshomaru like this. He didn't even shed a tear when his mother died and he was only ten! Now this once proud strong man was in her arms a broken man.

"Can I stay too Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome. They had both forgotten all about Shippo.

"Yes. I would like that very much."

"Ok." Shippo said before climbing into his lap.

That night both Kagome and Shippo slept in Sesshomaru's bed with him. At first he couldn't sleep so Kagome gave him a sleeping pill and he was soon fast asleep. When Kagome awoke the next morning she found that only her and Shippo were still in the bed. She got up and went looking for Sesshomaru. When she found him he was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of wiskey. She sighed and went up to him and took the bottle from his hands.

"Sess I know you're hurting but this isn't the answer. You'll get through this."

He sighed. "Father's lawyer called about an hour ago. In two days he wants to meet with me to go over his will. It would mean a lot to me if you came with me." He said to her with pleading eyes.

She grasped his hand. "You know I will. I'd never let you down."

"Thank you Kagome. You don't know how much this means to me." He said pulling her to him in a tight hug.

Two days later Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru as his father's will was being read.

"Your father has left you his money, his business and your ancestral home. Wow. I never knew you came from a royal bloodline."

"Yes but it never interested me. Much to my father's displeasure." He said sadly.

"Oh that reminds me, he wrote a short letter to you just in case he didn't get a chance to see you before he died. He wanted you to know that he didn't hate you and that he was very proud of you. He wished you happiness and wished that he'd only had more time with you."

"See Sess? I told you that he didn't hate you." Kagome said patting his hand.

"There is one more thing."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

The man sighed and pressed a button on his desk and spoke into a speaker. "Bring them in."

A few seconds later the door opened up and a woman came in with two small children. Kagome thought they were adorable. They both had the same white hair and golden eyes as Sesshomaru. The only difference was they had cute little puppy ears. The little girl had her hair up in pigtails and was holding a stuffed bunny. The little boy stood with his arms crossed and his nose stuck up in the air. When the little girl saw Sesshomaru, her eyes lit up and she flew over to him and threw her arms around his legs.

"Papa! You scareded me! I thought you went to sweep under the ground!" She pulled back and looked up at him and then frowned. "You not papa! Papa no got a moon there." She said touching his forehead.

"Keh. I coulda told you that stupid!" The little boy said rolling his eyes.

The little girls ears drooped. "I is sowwy." She said as she started to cry.

"Who are these pups?" Sesshomaru asked wide eyed.

"This is Inuyasha and Takara. They are your twin five year old half brother and sister."

Sesshomaru was shocked. "I never knew father had any other children. Why are they here?"

The man sighed. "Since your father is no longer with us, you have become their guardian."

Sesshomaru was confused. "Where is their mother? Can she not take care of them?" He asked. While he wouldn't mind getting to know them, he had no time to raise them.

"Her died when we was born." The little girl said.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Very well. If that is all we will be taking our leave." He said standing up. When he stood up Inuyasha and Takara stared at him in awe.

"Wow big brother! You is really tall!" Takara said.

"Keh. Well duh! Father was tall too." Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled when he stuck his nose up in the air and started sniffing. "Hey you, are you his mate?"

Kagome blushed. "No. We're just good friends."

"Oh." He said.

When they got out to the car Inuyasha put up a fight when Sesshomaru tried to buckle him in. For all his trouble struggling with the pup all Sesshomaru managed to accomplish was getting scratched in the face.

"Settle down pup! You need to wear this!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You ain't my dad!"

Sesshomaru growled. "No I am not but I AM your guardian and you WILL do as you're told."

Inuyasha growled back. "I ain't gotta!"

"Here Sess. Let me do it." Kagome said. He sighed and moved out of the way. Inuyasha stopped struggling when she took over.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kagome said smiling.

"Keh." He said blushing and looking away.

Sesshomaru blinked. "How did you do that? He didn't even fight with you."

"I'm a mom. I know how to handle kids."

The whole way home all Inuyasha and Takara did was argue. Sesshomaru gripped the wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. He couldn't take anymore of their arguing and snapped.

"That's enough! You will stop this fighting NOW!" He yelled. They both stopped fighting and began crying.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't cry. He didn't mean it. He's just upset about your papa. He's sorry. Aren't you Sesshomaru?"

He sighed. "I am sorry pups. I am upset about father but I shouldn't shout at you."

"Hey I know what, when you get home I'll bring over Shippo. He's a little fox kit I adopted." They perked up at the thought of having a playmate.

"Really? Is him nice?" Takara asked.

"Yep. He likes to play tricks on Sesshomaru. Maybe you can help him with some."

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't give them any ideas. One little terror is bad enough."

"Oh goodie! I like tricks! I used to play them on my dad all the time!" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Great." Sesshomaru groaned. Kagome just laughed.


	5. Their new home

When they got back to Sesshomaru's home Takara stared at the house in awe.

"Wow big brother! You house is great big!" She said.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Keh. Father's house was bigger. WE lived in a great big castle. We are a prince and princess of the west after all." He said crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in the air.

"But I not liked it." Takara pouted.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's cause you were scared."

"Only cause you lockded me in the basement and closets!"

Sesshomaru growled. "There will be NO fighting pups. I will NOT tolerate it."

"Keh. You ain't my dad so shut it! And I ain't no pup! I'm a big kid!"

"Why you little!"

"How about I bring Shippo over?" Kagome said before Sesshomaru could strangle his brother.

"Yay!" They yelled.

A few minuets later Kagome returned with Shippo. When he saw the pups he walked up to them and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Shippo! Who're you guys?"

"I'm Inuyasha and the big baby over there is my twin sister Takara. We're the big dummy's brother and sister."

"Boy do I feel sorry for you. He's a big mean smelly mutt." Shippo said.

Sesshomaru growled. "Shippo."

"What? It's true!" He said crossing his arms.

Takara walked up to him. "Hello." She said shyly.

"Uh...h-hi." He said blushing.

"Hey Shippo?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah?"

"I hear you like to play tricks on the dummy."

Shippo smiled. "Yep. I'm the master at pranking him."

Inuyasha smirked. "Cool. I'm a bit of a trickster myself."

Shippo's eyes lit up. "Inuyasha, I think we're gonna get along just fine."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Double trouble." Kagome just laughed.

"Hey dummy? Are ya gonna show us our rooms or what?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru is no dummy pup. You would do well to remember that."

"Keh. Whatever...dummy." Inuyasha said smirking.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Come on. I will show you to your room." They all followed him to a guest room.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Who's room is this cause it sucks. MY room was bigger."

"Yasha! That not nice!" Takara said.

"Who asked you?"

Sesshomaru growled. "That is enough! You will share this room until I can fix you up your own rooms."

"What?! No way! I ain't sharing a room with that big baby!"

"Yasha! You is mean!" Takara said frowning.

"You will share it and like it." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Sess I've got a great idea! Why don't you let them stay over at my place until you get their rooms done? I'll even help you decorate them." Kagome asked.

"Hm...that's not a bad idea." He said.

"Awesome! Now I ain't gotta stay with the big dummy!" Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure big brother? Me can stay wiff you if you want." Takara said holding his hand.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I am sure pup."

"But won't you get scareded all by youself?"

"No. I will be fine."

"Keh. He's a man you big baby! He might be a big dummy but he ain't scared." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Pup you will behave while you stay at Kagome's. Brother or not I WILL smack that little bottom of yours."

"Whatever. FATHER never hit us."

Sesshomaru growled. "Well I'm NOT father now am I?"

"Ya don't gotta tell me twice. Father wasn't a big dummy like you. How did I get stuck with a brother like you anyways?"

"Perhaps I should be asking myself the same question." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Takara giggled. "You is silly big brother!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "You don't have to keep calling me big brother. You can call me by my name."

Takara blushed. "Me can't."

"Why not?"

"You name is too hard." She said with her ears drooping.

"How about you call him Sess? That's what I call him." Kagome said.

"I can?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Why don't we go to my house and I'll cook us all dinner?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Does that mean the big dummy is coming too?"

"Pup I'm warning you." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

"Aw shut it dummy!"

Shippo sighed. "You might as well get used to it. They hang around each other ALL the time. They both like each other but won't admit it."

"Keh. Who would want to be with that dummy?"

"I ask myself that all the time." Shippo said shaking his head.

Takara looked at Sesshomaru. "Does that mean she's gonna be you mate?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Hm...perhaps that could be arranged." He said smirking.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said blushing.

"Goodie! That means you be pack sister!" Takara said hugging Kagome's legs.

"Girls are so lame." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "That will be enough pup. Kagome is anything but lame."

"I forgot to tell ya that he's very protective of Kagome." Shippo said.

"Well I guess she's pretty enough. Don't know why she'd like the dummy though."

Kagome sighed. "Let's go get some dinner guys."

"Food!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Make sure you make lots. Yasha is a piggy." Takara said giggling.

"Keh. Whatever." He said.

"Can me hold you hand?" Takara asked Sesshomaru shyly.

He smiled. "I don't mind."

Kagome saw the jealous look in Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. "Would you like to hold my hand Inuyasha?"

"Keh. I guess so but only so you don't get your feelings hurt." He blushed when he took her hand.

When they went over to her house she asked them what they liked to eat. Takara said she liked steak and Sesshomaru smiled.

"That's something we have in common. This Sesshomaru also enjoys a nice steak."

"Well I like ramen." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"That's all Yasha ever eats." Takara said.

"Keh. Well it's good so there!"

"I like ramen too." Shippo said.

"So steak and ramen it is then. After dinner you can all have some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" They all yelled.

When their food was finally placed in front of them, Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he began to dig in. Sesshomaru stared at him in disgust as he gobbled his food up like a pig.

"Surely father taught you better table manners than that?"

"Keh. Shows what you know. Father did the same thing. We used to race to see who would get done first. I ALWAYS won." He said smirking.

Takara giggled. "Yeah him did. Papa always got a tummy ache but Yasha didn't."

"Father said it's cause I'm a bottomless pit." Inuyasha said proudly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I had forgotten how much of a child my father was. It seems I will have to reteach you everything when it comes to manners."

"Hey! I ain't gotta relearn stuff! I ain't no dummy like YOU!"

"Really huh? Well then this dummy says no ice cream for you pup."

"But that's not fair! Kagome tell the dummy that he's being mean!" Inuyasha said pouting.

"Oh Sess let it go for now. They've been through a lot and they have to get used to us."

"Us?" He said quirking a brow and smiling.

Kagome blushed. "Well I just thought I'd help you out with them. I am a mom after all and you've never raised kids before."

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." He said.

"Awesome! That means I get to see you all the time!" Inuyasha told Shippo.

"And me gets to see Gome!" Takara said shyly.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure we will all get along just fine."

After they finished their dinner they had ice cream and then took their baths. Inuyasha decided he wanted to stay in Shippo's room with him instead of a guest room. He said they were all too girly. Takara stayed in the guest room next to Kagome's room. After the kids were all in bed, Kagome sat with Sesshomaru on the sofa.

"How are you holding up Sess?"

He sighed. "How the hell am I going to do this? I don't know the first thing about raising pups."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry Sess. I'll help you out with them. They are so adorable!"

He snorted. "Takara might be a sweet pup but I can tell that Inuyasha is going to be a hellion."

Kagome laughed. "You know, he reminds me of you when we were little."

"Oh I don't think so. I wasn't nearly as bad as that pup."

"Hey Sess?"

"Yes?"

"Um...would you like to stay the night?" She asked blushing.

He smiled. "I would like that very much."

"Well come on then. I don't know about you but I am beat."

"After all the shock today I think that a good sleep sounds wonderful." He said. When they got in bed he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Goodnight Sess." She said yawning.

"Goodnight little one." He said kissing her temple. Kagome wasn't sure but she could have sworn that she heard him say 'I love you' before sleep claimed her.


	6. Shopping with Kagome

The next day Kagome took Inuyasha and Takara shopping for cloathes and to get things for their rooms. First she took them to the toy store and then to the cloathing store. After she was done doing that she started getting things for their rooms. She started with Takara.

"So Takara, what's your favorite color?"

"Me likes pink." She said smiling.

"Ok. What kinds of things do you like?"

"Lots and lots of things! But my favertist thing in the whole wide world is bunnies!"

"Ok. A pink room with bunnies it is then." Kagome said. She bought some pink paint and cute wallpaper border with bunnies.

"Now it's your turn Inuyasha." Kagome said when she was done.

He crossed his arms. "I like red and my favorite thing is dragons." He said. So she bought red paint and wallpaper border with dragons.

"Ok. We've got one more stop and we can go home." Kagome said.

"Gome? Me is hungwy." Takara said.

"Me too. I'm starvin!" Inuyasha agreed.

"Hmm. I know! Let's go get some pizza."

Their eyes lit up. "Yay! Pizza!"

After Kagome took them out for their pizza she stopped at one last store to buy bedding for their beds. She bought Takara a pink blanket with white bunnies and white frills along the edges. She made sure she got sheets and pillow cases to match. She did the same with Inuyasha. His bedding was red with black dragons.

When they got home and Sesshomaru saw all the bags his eyes widened.

"Damn woman! What did you do? Buy the mall?"

Takara giggled. "You is silly Sess!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Nah. He's just a big dummy."

Sesshomaru growled. "What did I tell you about calling me that pup?"

"Hm...don't remember. I don't listen to dummies like you."

"Yasha! You is a big meanie!" Takara yelled.

"Aw shut up ya big baby! Nobody asked you!"

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Don't fight! Why don't you show us what you got?" Shippo said. Kagome had left him with Sesshomaru while she took the pups shopping and he was curious to see what they got.

Inuyasha smiled. "I picked out cool stuff for my room. It's gonna be red with black dragons!"

"Cool!" Shippo said.

Takara walked up to Shippo. "I is gonna have a pink room wiff white bunnies." She said shyly.

Shippo blushed. "Th-that sounds nice too."

Kagome smiled. "Why don't you guys go put away the cloathes I bought you."

"OK. Come on Shippo. You can help me and I'll show you the cool toys I got!"

"Lead the way partner!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "You bought them cloathes as well?"

"Well yeah. They'll need more cloathing after all. One thing you'll learn about having kids is that they go through a LOT of cloathing."

He pulled her into his arms. "Thank you so much for helping me. I'd be lost without you little one."

"Don't mention it Sess. I'm glad to be able to help you out."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm serious Kagome. I really would be lost without you in my life." He said before kissing her forehead. He smiled when she blushed.

"We better go check on the kids." She said.

When they got to the room that Sesshomaru was making them share, Inuyasha was running from Takara with her stuffed bunny in his arms.

"Give it back Yasha!"

He laughed and dodged away from her. "No way! Ya gotta catch me first ya big baby!"

"But you gonna hurt it!"

"So what? It ain't a real bunny. It's just a stupid toy." He said dodging her again.

"But papa gived it to me! It's special."

Inuyasha stopped running and growled. "Will you shut up about him! It's always papa this and papa that. I'm tired of hearing about him! The old man is dead and he ain't comin back! If the stupid idiot never got with that hag he would still be here and you know it! The stupid old geezer got what he deserved if you ask me."

When Sesshomaru heard those words coming out of Inuyasha's mouth something inside of him snapped. In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of Inuyasha. There was a loud SMACK heard when he slapped him across the face so hard that he fell to the floor. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek and stared at him in shock.

"Don't you EVER speak of father in such a manner again! Do I make myself clear pup?" When Inuyasha just glared at him he growled. "Do. You. Understand?"

Inuyasha growled. "I hate you!" He said before running out of the room. The room was silent for a few minuets until Takara walked up and hugged him.

"Thank you big brother. Yasha was mean to me and you help me. Him should not say mean stuff about papa. Him needed him butt spanked." She said. Kagome smiled at her attempt in calming him down.

"Uh...I think I'll go find Inuyasha." Shippo said wanting to escape the tension in the room.

"Thank you Shippo. He could use a friend right now." Kagome said.

"Ok." He said as he left.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Do you think I was too hard on the boy?"

"Well...that was a pretty hard slap. I understand how you feel and why you did it but that little boy is probably confused right now."

He hung his head. "Raisng pups is harder than I thought."

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. Even parents or in your case, big brothers make mistakes."

"You're right. I should go talk to him."


	7. The truth comes out

When Sesshomaru found Inuyasha he was sitting on the back deck talking to Shippo. He masked his scent and aura so he could listen to their conversation.

"Ya know buddy, even though I pick at him all the time Sesshomaru's not so bad." Shippo said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess so."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you say all that stuff? It was kinda mean ya know." Shippo said.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I know it was. I didn't mean any of it."

"How come you don't like Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha sighed. "It's not that I don't like the dummy. It's just...he reminds me of my dad. He looks a lot like him. Even their voices are almost the same. It bugs me cause sometimes I look at him and it's like I see my dad standing there. I just figured that if I was mean to him I wouldn't get used to him. That way if somethin bad happens to him I wouldn't be sad."

When Sesshomaru heard his confession his eyes widened. He never thought Inuyasha actually felt that way. He decided he would make himself known. It was time to have a talk with his little brother.

"Shippo, would you give me a moment alone with my brother. I need to speak to him."

"Uh...sure." He said.

When Shippo left Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his back on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Inuyasha look at me."

"Keh. Why? So ya can hit me again? No thanks dummy."

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you but you must understand that what you said about father was cruel and it upset me."

"Keh."

"I'm curious about something you said though."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did you mean when you said that father would still be here if it wasn't for that hag? What woman do you speak of?"

Inuyasha stiffened. "Don't know what you're talkin about." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He knew Inuyasha was lying and he did not like it.

"Don't lie to me pup! Now what happened?"

"Nothin! Now go away!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.

"Ok. Ya wanna know what happened? Fine! I'll tell ya but ya ain't gonna like it. Father was gonna marry this stupid woman that didn't even like him. She only wanted his money. I know cause she told me so. She'd hit me all the time. I told father but he didn't believe me." He stopped and looked down.

"Go on."

"Well one day she hit me and father saw it. He finally believed all the stuff I told him about her and told her to leave. When he started to walk away she came up behind him and cut his throat. That's how father really died."

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. "I'll kill that bitch!"

"You're too late." Inuyasha whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha's hands started to shake. "See this necklace?" He said showing him a necklace he wore made of beads.

"Yes. But what does it have to do with that woman?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm gettin to that part ya dummy!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Sorry. Now what were you saying?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I gotta wear them ALL the time. I can't EVER take them off. Cause without them...I'm dangerous. If I get too mad...I lose it and start attacking people and hurting them. On the day that woman killed father...I didn't have them on. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

"What happened? You can tell me."

Inuyasha started sniffling. "I...I...killed her! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said crying.

Sesshomaru pulled him into his arms and began rocking him. He was shocked. He couldn't believe that this five year old half demon actually took down an adult full demon. He was impressed. He was strong for one so young.

"Do...do you think I'm a monster?"

Sesshomaru looked him in the eye. "You are NOT a monster. If anyone tells you that then they are insane. You are a proud, strong Taisho and I'm very proud of you."

"Really? Y-you're n-not mad?"

"No little brother I am not. You did nothing wrong. You were avenging our father. In fact if you hadn't done it then I would have."

"Please don't tell Takara! She don't know what really happened. I don't want her scared of me." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I won't tell her. It will be our little secret. I swear it."

"And...and ya better not say nothin about me cryin. I d-don't want no one to think I'm a big cry baby."

"Don't worry I won't. It is ok to cry pup. You miss father as do I. I even cried when I was told about father. I will not think lowly of you if you cry pup."

Inuyasha burst into tears and threw himself into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru held him and rocked him like a baby.

"Shh. It will be alright. I'm here for you pup and I always will be. I will protect you from anything that causes you pain. We'll get through this together."

When Inuyasha's sobs died down to hiccups and sniffles, Sesshomaru looked down at him. He'd cried himself to sleep. He smiled as he stood and carried Inuyasha to bed and tucked him in.

"Is Yasha ok now?" Takara asked from behind him.

"He'll be fine. He's just sad about father is all."

Her ears drooped. "Me miss papa too. But me don't want Yasha to be sad anymore. Yasha think it him fault that papa died but it not. Papa got sick cause that lady was mean to him."

Sesshomaru felt bad knowing that he had to lie to her about what really happened to their father but he wouldn't reveal his brother's secret. He'd made a promise and he was a man of his word.

"I know that pup but sometimes people feel that way when someone they love dies."

"How come?"

"I don't know pup. They just do."

"Oh."

"Where is Kagome?" He asked.

Takara perked up. "Her and Shippo went to her house to make us all dinner. I like Gome's yummy food." She said smiling.

He smiled. "She is a good cook isn't she?"

"Uh huh. When her is you mate her can cook for us all the time! When is her gonna be you mate anyway?"

He smirked. "Perhaps soon pup. Perhaps soon."


	8. Cheering up Inuyasha

For the next couple of days Inuyasha kept to himself. He wouldn't even talk to Shippo. He'd quit picking on Takara and stopped mouthing Sesshomaru off.

"What's wrong with him Sess?" Kagome asked.

He sighed. "No matter how much I want to, I can't tell you. I made him a promise to keep it secret and you know I never break my promises. I will tell you one thing though, he misses father a lot."

"Well that's only natural. I feel bad for all of you guys especially him. The poor little guy seems to be taking it the hardest."

"You have know idea." He mumbled thinking about what Inuyasha had told him.

"Maybe I can cheer him up!" She said.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to try." He said. He watched as she went over and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Hey there little guy. What's up?"

He blushed and looked away. "Uh...nothin."

"You know you have cute little ears. Can I feel them?"

"Uh...I guess so. Be careful though cause they're real sensitive."

"Don't worry I would never hurt a cute little guy like you."

"Keh. I ain't cute." He said as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Oh my goodness you are quite right! You're not cute, you're handsome!" She said.

He snorted and blushed. "Keh. I thought ya wanted to feel my ears not tell me how good lookin I am."

She smiled. "Ok Mr. bossy." She said teasing him.

"Keh." He said when she reached out to gently rub his ears.

"They're so soft." She said. When she kept rubbing them he made a purring sound. She couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" He said glaring at her.

"You are. You sound like a cat purring." She said giggling when he blushed.

"Keh. Dogs don't purr. The sound WE make is way different. We make that sound when somethin feels good or when we're real happy. I don't know how to explain it, ya have to ask Sesshomaru about it."

She lifted a brow when he called Sesshomaru by his name. "Sesshomaru eh? Hm...what ever happened to dummy?" She asked smiling.

"Uh...I didn't call the dummy by his name. You must be hearin things." He said sticking his nose up in the air.

"Maybe." She said humoring him.

"Maybe nothin! It's the truth! I didn't say that dummy's name!" He protested.

She smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he blushed as he watched her walk away.

"What did you do to the pup?" Sesshomaru asked when she walked back to him. She looked back at Inuyasha and had to hold back her laughter. He was touching his cheek with a dopey grin on his face and a dreamy far away look in his eyes.

"I just told him he was cute, touched his ears and then kissed him on the cheek." She said shrugging.

He smirked. "Oh really? So since I'm cute does that mean I get a kiss as well little one? I won't settle for a kiss on the cheek though. I want mine on your sweet lips."

She blushed. "Sesshomaru!"

He chuckled. "One day little one I WILL taste your sweet lips." He leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "That won't be all I taste. Mark my words little one, one day you WILL be mine." She shivered as he gave her ear a nip. He gave her ass a slap before he walked away. She turned around when she heard giggling.

"Him like you Gome. Is you gonna be him mate soon?" Takara asked.

"Uh...um.." She said fiddling with her fingers.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me. Me already know the answer. You is gonna be him mate. I can tell." She said before running off to play.

"Keh. Hate to tell ya but the big baby is right. She knows stuff that other people don't." Inuyasha said walking up to her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He sighed. "She has a gift. Can't remember what it's called though. It's what ya got when you can see the future."

"Oh! You mean foresight?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Guess that's what ya call it. So if she says that she knows it's gonna happen then it's gonna happen." He said before walking away.

"Well that was...interesting." She mumbled.

When she happened to look up she could see Sesshomaru standing at a window. He was looking out at her and smirking. She just knew that he'd heard the conversation and was going to be even more determined to get her. She sighed and decided to accept her fate. If they really were destined to be together then she wouldn't question it.

**A/N: I know this wasn't a great chapter. And I know that you all are getting antsy about Sesshomaru and Kagome getting together. Don't worry they do get together soon I promise. You'll just have to keep reading!**


	9. Let's have a picnic

The next day Kagome called Sango and Miroku and told them about Inuyasha and Takara. They all decided to meet up at the park for a picnic so they could meet the twins. Inuyasha and Kohaku hit it off instantly. Takara on the other hand, hid shyly behind Sesshomaru's legs at first.

Sango smiled. "She's so cute!"

"Keh. No she ain't. She's just a big baby."

"Hey! That not nice Yasha!" She said pouting.

Miroku smiled. "So you must be Inuyasha then."

"Uh...yeah. Who're you?"

"Him? Oh he's just a big pervert." Shippo said.

"Why Shippo I'm nothing of the sort." Miroku said pretending to be offended.

"Yeah right." Kagome, Sango and Shippo said at the same time.

"So how do you like having a big brother like Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. He's a big dummy."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.

"What dummy?"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I told you before that I don't listen to dummies like you."

Miroku laughed. "Something tells me that this little guy is a handful."

Inuyasha glared at him. "What are you laughin at? He might be a dummy but at least he ain't a pervert. Oh and just so ya know I ain't little!"

This time Sango laughed. "Oh I like him! Not only is he cute but he's funny too!"

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh. Come on guys let's go play. We'll let the dummy and the pervert talk to the girls while we go have fun." He said as he led the other kids away.

"Well that was an interesting meeting." Miroku said.

"So Sesshomaru, how do you like having them around?" Sango asked.

"It's hard but with Kagome's help I'm getting the hang of things."

Miroku smirked. "So you're helping him out eh? What else do you 'help' him out with?"

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter!" Sango yelled bonking him upside the head.

"I was only curious my dearest Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on Kagome, let's go set up the picnic."

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows. "Will you ladies be needing any help? I'd gladly offer you my...services."

"Trust me Miroku, we don't need your kind of help." Kagome said.

"Hmm...you're quite right. Perhaps you'd prefer Sesshomaru's services Kagome." He said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "That does sound like a good idea. What do you say Kagome?" He teased.

"You two are both perverts!" Sango said as Kagome blushed. She pulled Kagome away from them and they went to a picnic table to set everything up.

Sesshomaru and Miroku watched as they walked away and they began thinking dirty thoughts about the woman they loved.

"Damn I love watching her walk away." Sesshomaru said staring at Kagome's ass.

"I know. Sango's ass just begs to be grabbed by my hands. Oh and I can't forget about those lovely breasts of hers." Miroku said.

"You do know that if they hear us talking about their...assets that there will be hell to pay don't you?"

Miroku sighed. "But it's worth it my friend."

"Time to eat everyone!" Sango yelled.

"Food!" They kids yelled as they ran up to the table and took their places.

Kagome and Sango helped the kids make their plates. They had cold fried chicken, potato salad, baked beans, chips and they also had watermelon for when they were done eating. When Shippo saw the watermelon his eyes sparkled. He leaned over to whisper into Inuyasha's ear. They both looked at Sesshomaru and snickered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothin ya dummy!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed. "Will you boys eat before the bees and ants start coming around?"

When they were all done eating Kagome sliced up the watermelon and handed it out. When Inuyasha and Shippo got theirs they looked at each other and smiled. As they began eating it they casually walked up to Sesshomaru.

He glared at them. "I know you two are up to something."

Shippo smirked. "Now Inuyasha!" He yelled. As soon as he said that they began spitting seeds at him.

"Why you little pests!" He yelled. When they ran out of 'ammo' he smirked and raised his claws.

"Run!" Shippo and Inuyasha yelled. They ran and started squealing with laughter as he tackled them to the ground and began tickling them.

Kagome smiled. "He's so good with them." She said when Takara ran to join the tickle fest.

Sango smiled. "He sure is. He'd make a good dad wouldn't he?" She said winking at Miroku.

"Yeah he would." Kagome agreed.

Miroku smirked. "He'd be good a good dad for YOUR kids wouldn't he?" He said slyly.

"Yeah." She said without thinking. When it dawned on her what she'd said she blushed.

"Uh...I...um...forget what I said." She mumbled. Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo said running up to her out of breath.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is it ok for Kohaku to stay the weekend?"

"I don't mind. Do you care Sango?" She asked.

"It's fine with me."

"Hey guys! She said he can stay!" Shippo yelled.

"Yes!" Inuyasha and Kohaku yelled at the same time. Takara pouted and her ears drooped as she sat down.

"What's wrong Takara?" Kagome asked.

"It no fair! It gonna be all boys! I no gots a girl to play wiff!" She said crossing her arms.

"Well I have a little cousin about your age. I'll call tonight and see if she can come over tomorrow to stay the weekend." Kagome said.

"Yay!" She yelled jumping up and down. They all laughed at her.

"Well I hate to run but I've got to go to work early tonight." Sango said.

"That's ok. Thanks for meeting us here." Kagome said.

"No problem. It was nice meeting you guys!" Sango said to Takara and Inuyasha as she walked away.

"Hey Gome?" Takara said.

"What is it sweetie?"

"When we gets to you house can we play a game? Me likes to play noply."

"Keh. You only like to play monopoly cause you cheat at it!" Inuyasha said.

"Nu uh Yasha! You just not smart enough to play!"

"Hey! Are you callin me dumb ya big baby!?"

"I not a baby!"

"Well I ain't dumb! I'm smart!"

Sesshomaru growled. "That is enough you two! You will stop this arguing at once!" He yelled.

"Well ya ain't gotta yell about it ya big dummy!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Would you like to stay at my house for the rest of the weekend pup? I could use an extra hand around the house. You wouldn't be doing ANY playing though."

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then I don't want to hear another peep out of you until we get home." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Peep."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Come on you guys! Stop arguing and let's go already!" Kagome said before Sesshomaru could do anything to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. Let's go then."


	10. New Friends

The next day Kagome, Sesshomaru and the kids were all outside when they heard a girls voice.

"Kagome!" A litle girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Rin! How are you? Where's aunt Mia?" She asked looking behind Rin to look for her.

"Oh, she couldn't stay so she put my stuff in your house and left."

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Fluffy! I missed you!" She said and ran up to him to give him a hug.

Inuyasha laughed. "Fluffy? That's a good one! I'll have to remember that one!" Sesshomaru growled at him. Rin finally noticed Inuyasha and Takara and ran up to them and smiled.

"Hello! Rin's name is Rin! Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Inuyasha and that's my twin sister Takara. We're the big dummy's brother and sister."

"Hey that's mean! Fluffy isn't a dummy! He's really smart!" Rin yelled.

"Keh. If you say so. Come on boys let's go play ninjas or somethin. Oh and NO girls allowed!" Inuyasha said looking at Rin and Takara.

"We no want to play wiff stinky boys anyway Yasha!" Takara yelled.

"Yeah!" Rin agreed sticking out her tongue.

"Keh. Whatever. Go have a tea party or whatever girls do." He said as he walked away with the rest of the boys.

"What a grouch!" Rin said wrinkling her nose.

Takara giggled. "Him always a grouch."

"So what do you want to do?" Rin asked.

"Um...I gots some dolls if you wanna play wiff them." Takara said shyly.

"I brought some of my own too. Come on I'll show you!" Rin said as she grabbed Takara's hand and pulled her to Kagome's house. When the girls were gone, Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and smirked wickedly.

"I've got an excellent idea. Since the children are all busy playing, why don't we go have some...FUN of our own." He said looking her up and down.

"You are such a pervert!" She said blushing.

He pulled her up against him. "I could be YOUR pervert if you want. Just say the words little one and I'm all yours." He whispered huskily as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sess! Stop it!" She blushed as she pushed him away.

He chuckled. "You look so sexy when you blush." He said caressing her face.

"What am I going to do with you? Your brain is always in the gutter!"

He smirked. "Well you could let me worship that sexy body of yours." He laughed when she turned even redder. Deciding that he'd tortured her long enough he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go inside. I've got a lot of paperwork to do. I'll see you tomorrow little one." He said. Just as he turned away Kagome stopped him.

"How about I call Sango tomorrow and ask her to watch the kids and I can get started on Inuyasha and Takara's rooms?" She asked.

"That's fine with me." He said.

"Ok. Well I've got to go get the kids their dinner and then get them to bed. Would you like for me to bring you over anything?" She offered.

"You could bring your sexy self over here. I'd LOVE to get a taste of you." He said smirking.

"So not goin to happen!" She said rolling her eyes.

He shrugged. "Maybe next time then." He said winking at her.

"You're impossible!"

He laughed. "I already ate earlier but thanks anyways."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said. She went back over to her house and fed the kids their dinner and started getting them ready for bed.

"Aw! Do we gotta go to bed now? We ain't tired yet are we guys?" Shippo said.

"No!" They all answered.

She sighed. "Ok. How about I let you watch a movie and then you can go to bed?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"Do you got anything with ninjas and bad guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"No way Yasha! That's boy stuff! We want a princess movie don't we Rin?" Takara said.

Rin crossed her arms. "Yep!"

"Talk about lame. I ain't watchin no stinkin girly movie!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed. "Will you two please stop arguing! I will pick out the movie." She went over and put Shrek on. To her relief they all actually seemed to like it.

"Hey Kagome, can we have some popcorn?" Kohaku asked. She had almost forgotten that Kohaku was there. He was a quiet boy and usually kept to himself. His only real friend was Shippo.

"Sure." She went and made the popcorn for them. She made sure to give them each their own bowl so that there wouldn't be any fighting over it. When the movie was over they begged her to watch another one. She let them watch one more and halfway through the movie they were all spread out on the floor fast asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake them so she covered them up and went to bed herself.

**A/N: I know you all are waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome to hurry up and get together, don't worry it's going to happen soon!**


	11. The kiss and the confession

The next morning Kagome called Sango to see if she would watch the kids for the day so that she could work on Takara and Inuyasha's bedrooms.

"Sure thing Kagome! I'll take them all to the amusement park."

"That would be a great idea! Why don't you come around noon so that I can have them all fed and ready to go?"

"Ok. I'll see you then!" Sango said.

After Kagome hung up the phone she went to get everyone up. At first they all protested and said they were all too tired to get up. The minuet she mentioned the amusement park they all shot up and scrambled to get ready to go. She couldn't help but laugh at their antics. By the time they were all ready Sango had arrived.

"Hey guys! Are you all ready for some fun?" Sango asked.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Well let's go then!" She said.

"You all better be good and listen to Sango." Kagome warned.

"We will!" They all yelled. Kagome smiled as they ran out the door.

"Well I better go over to Sesshomaru's and get started on those rooms." She said to herself.

When she went over to his house and knocked on his door, she couldn't help but stare at him when he opened it. All he had on was a tight pair of blue jeans. She noticed that the same red stripes that were on his face also adorned his waist and hips.

"See something you like little one?" He asked giving her a sexy smirk.

She blushed. "Uh...s-sorry for staring Sess." She said looking away.

"Oh trust me when I say that I don't mind someone as beautiful as you admiring my body. I know I admire YOURS." He said caressing her face. He laughed when she blushed even more.

"Are you going to let me in? Or are you just going to flirt with me all day?" She said. He stepped aside and made sure he grabbed her ass as she walked by.

"You're worse than Miroku!"

He smirked. "Only when it comes to you little one."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I should be getting started?"

"Before you get started, have you had lunch?" He asked.

"No. I fed the kids but I didn't eat yet."

He smiled. "Good, because I made lunch for us."

"Well that's a change. Usually I'M the one cooking for YOU." She teased.

"It's the least I can do. I have to make sure my woman is taken care of after all." He said smirking. She blushed and followed him to the kitchen. After they ate lunch Kagome got everything ready and decided that she would start on Takara's room first.

"I've already taken out the furniture so we can go ahead and start painting." Sesshomaru said.

"We?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Surely you didn't expect me to make you do all the work yourself did you?"

"Well...I did tell you that I would do it." She said biting her lip.

He sighed. "I know you did but they are MY sibblings. Besides, how could I pass up the chance at working with a beautiful woman." He said winking at her.

"Ugh! Fine! But no funny stuff!"

He smirked. "I see nothing funny about giving you my attention little one."

"Just get to work Sess!" She said tossing him a paintbrush. He chuckled and they got to work. Kagome put up a ladder so that she could paint the top half of the wall while Sesshomaru painted the bottom half. Kagome had reached for more paint when she lost her footing and fell. Luckily for her, Sesshomaru dropped what he was doing and he caught her.

He smiled at her. "Well look what I have here. It's my own fallen angel."

She blushed. "Th-thank you Sess."

"You're quite welcome little one."

"Uh...you can put me down now."

He smiled. "What if I don't want to?"

"Please let me down?" He sighed and slowly set her on her feet. Neither one of them moved as they stared into each others eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're very welcome little one." He whispered back. He slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her. At first the kiss was soft and gentle. The longer they kissed the more the kiss grew in passion. When they pulled away, they were both panting hard.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said as he caressed her face.

"M-me to."

He smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." She said shyly.

"I have a confession to make." He said.

"What is it?"

"I know that you are aware that I desire you. What you DON'T know is that I also love you. I've loved you for quite some time."

She gasped. "Y-you do? I-I love you too Sess!"

He smiled. "Well that's a good thing then because I'd like to court you."

"As in dating?" She asked.

"Yes. So what do you say?"

She smiled. "Ok." He smiled before pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. As he kissed her hungrily, he ran his hands up and down her body. After what felt like an eternity to them they reluctantly pulled back.

He rested his forehead on hers. "As much as I'm enjoying this we'd best stop before I lose control." When she saw his red eyes she knew he was right.

"Yeah. We need to get back to work before the kids get back anyways."

"Very well. Perhaps we will finish before they get back and we can have our own fun." He said smirking wickedly.

"You are such a perv!" She said blushing.

He smirked. "True. But now I'm YOUR pervert." He said before giving her ass a slap. She blushed and they got back to work. Two hours later they had Takara's room painted and they decided to stop for the day.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

He yanked her against him. "I'd LOVE to do YOU." He said with a wicked smirk.

"Sess! You are so bad!"

He chuckled. "Baby, you have no idea just how bad I can be." He said before kissing her. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice that there was another person in the room.

"Well look at what we have here." They quickly broke away from each other and saw a smirking Miroku.

Sesshomaru growled. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"We have been knocking for the last five minuets. At first we thought you were gone but Inuyasha caught your scent."

"Yeah. So what was the hold up dummy?" Inuyasha asked coming into the room. When he saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms he rolled his eyes.

"Keh. Figures. We leave for a little bit and the dummy is busy slobberin on Kagome."

Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru does not slobber pup."

"Keh. Whatever. So does this mean that you're courtin her now?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes it does." He said. Just then Takara ran into the room squealing. She ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Yay! Now Gome gonna be pack sister! Me so happy! Yasha is happy to, huh Yasha?" She said turning to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed. "I don't mind ya bein my pack sister. You're nice enough, so I like ya. I still don't know why ya wanna be with the dummy though."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm glad you approve of me courting her."

"Look here ya dummy! I said that I didn't mind HER bein my pack sister. I never said nothin about YOU." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Just then Rin, Shippo, Kohaku and Sango came in the room.

Takara smiled. "Guess what Shippo?"

"What?"

"Gome and big brother are courting now!"

"Well it's about time if you ask me." He said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?! You can't be serious! You actually like the idea of the dummy bein with Kagome?" He asked in shock.

Shippo shrugged. "He might be a smelly old dog, but he ain't so bad. Besides, him and Kagome have liked each other for ages."

"You traitor! You ain't supposed to like the big dummy!" Inuyasha said shaking his fist at him. Everyone laughed.

"I'm happy that you two are finally getting together." Sango said hugging Kagome.

Miroku walked up to her and sighed. "I am going to miss grabbing that lovely little bottom of your's. So just for old times sake..." He hugged her before squeezing her ass. Big mistake.

Sesshomaru and Kagome rolled their eyes and Sango bonked him upside the head. Sesshomaru then noticed a strong demonic aura that was growing by the second.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru said as he looked around. That's when he saw Inuyasha. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his little brother. His eyes were blood red and he had a jagged purple stripe on each one of his cheeks. His fangs and claws had grown and he was growling. Sesshomaru was confused. The necklace he wore was supposed to keep him in control. He looked closer and his eyes widened when he saw that the necklace was gone.

"Oh shit." Sesshomaru said.

A/N: The reason for Inuyasha losing control will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry for any confusion.


	12. Miroku learns a lesson

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards Inuyasha. The closer he got to him the louder Inuyasha growled.

"What's wrong with him Sess?" Kagome asked. Before he had a chance to respond, Inuyasha darted passed him and ran to attack Miroku. Miroku was too shocked to move.

"Inuyasha no!" Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha raised his claws to Miroku.

"He touch pack sister! Not her mate! Not allowed to touch! I"ll punish him!" He said in a gruff voice. Just as he began to strike, Sesshomaru grabbed him from behind.

" You will stop this at once!" He yelled.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha growled pushing Sesshomaru off of him. He pushed him so hard that Sesshomaru went flying across the room.

Sesshomaru staggered to his feet in shock. His little brother was strong! After he got over his shock he narrowed his eyes in anger. It was time to show his brother just who the alpha was. He jumped over to Inuyasha and tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha did not like this one bit and began snarling and growling at him.

"I am your ALPHA pup! Submit!"

"No! He touched pack sister!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru growled back. "You WILL submit pup!"

"No!" Inuyasha snarled as he tried to bite him. Sesshomaru glared at him as he kept struggling. He hated to do what he was about to do but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry brother." He mumbled. He brought his hand back and slapped him across the face. The slap instantly brought Inuyasha out of his wild state. His eyes were once again back to their golden color. He looked around in confusion.

"Wh-what's goin on? Why are ya holdin me down ya dummy?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Where's your necklace Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh! I...uh...let Rin try it on. Why?" He said. Sesshomaru looked at him sadly before closing his eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh no. It happened again didn't it?" He whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes." He said softly. He looked away from the sad tortured eyes of his little brother. He couldn't stand to see the pain in his little brother's eyes.

"Can you let me up?" Inuyasha asked sadly. Sesshomaru stood up and helped Inuyasha to his feet. He went over to Rin and took Inuyasha's necklace from her and put it back on him.

"There you go pup." Sesshomaru said stepping away from him.

"Uh...thanks. Um...did...did I...hurt anyone?" He asked sadly.

Sesshomaru smiled reasuringly. "No little brother, you did not."

Inuyasha looked down. "That's good. I uh...I'm gonna go outside for a little bit." He said. He looked at everyone sadly before leaving. When he was gone, Miroku broke the silence.

"Can you tell us what that was all about?" He asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "You're not pack and you touched a female that is in my pack without permission. Normally he wouldn't have even bothered you but since I'm courting her, that makes her alpha female. In an inu pack, unmated and single females are free game. If you touch a female that is mated or is being courted though, you are considered a threat and you will be attacked. As beta of the pack it is Inuyasha's job to help protect the members of the pack. It's just an instinctual thing. The only reason why I didn't attack you is because we are close friends. He doesn't know you that well though."

"So what's the deal with the necklace then?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru was about to tell him when Takara beat him to it.

"Him gots to wear it cause it's special. Yasha is special. Him is different than everybody else. If him get too mad him will get real strong. Papa made it for him. Papa put magic in it and said him can't take it off cause it would help him."

"Oh." Miroku said. Takara walked up to him and glared.

"Everybody right! You is a pervert! You gots Yasha mad and now him is sad! That not very nice! You is bad!" She said before kicking him in the shin. She stuck her nose up in the air and went to look for her brother.

"Damn! That girl can kick!" He said hopping up and down.

Sango laughed. "Looks like our sweet innocent Takara isn't as sweet and innocent as we all thought. She was right though. Inuyasha was right in attacking you too. You should know not to touch a female that's being courted by a demon. Especially if she's with an inu. Inu's are very possesive of their women. You're lucky that Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha. Even if he is just a kid he's still strong. It's a REAL good thing that SESSHOMARU didn't attack you." Sango said.

"I will not attack you but you WILL stop touching her. If you do insist on touching her, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Sesshomaru said with a wicked smirk.

Miroku gulped. "I...uh...I'll remember that hehehe." He said sheepishly. Just then Inuyasha came back in the room.

"Are you ok pup?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh...yeah I guess so." He said. He looked up at Miroku and then looked down sadly.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"Uh...what?" He said still looking down.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm fine. I know why you did what you did. Sesshomaru told us about the rules of a pack. According to him what you did was normal."

"But I coulda hurt ya!" Inuyasha protested.

"But you didn't." Miroku said.

"Ain't you mad at me?" Inuyasha asked him.

Miroku smiled. "No I'm not mad."

"But...ain't ya scared of me now?" He asked sadly.

"Scared? Why would I be scared of you?" Miroku asked confused.

Inuyasha growled. "Cause I'm a monster!" He yelled. Everyone gasped. Before anyone could say anything, Takara stomped up to him and growled.

"What are you growlin at cry baby?" He asked glaring at her. She glared back at him and bonked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" He yelled as he rubbed his head.

"You is stupid! Yasha no monster! You is just really strong!" she yelled.

"She is right pup. You are not a monster. You are a proud, strong Taisho. I know that father would be proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at everyone else. "What about you guys?" He asked.

"I actually thought it was kinda cool. I wish I was strong like you." Shippo said.

Everyone else told Inuyasha that they weren't scared of him and he felt better. Sesshomaru decided that because of all the excitement of the day, he'd send Rin and Kohaku home a day early. Nobody really minded though.


	13. Double trouble part 1

The next few days went by as if Inuyasha's outburst had never happened. Everything was back to normal. That included Shippo being up to his old tricks once again, only now he had a partner in crime. Inuyasha was more than happy to help Shippo out with his pranks.

One day when Sesshomaru was out checking the mail, people kept driving by his house letting out whistles and cat calls. He had no idea what the fuss was all about and shrugged. That was when the man across the street yelled something that made him freeze.

"Yo sexy! I didn't know you were into dresses. Nice legs by the way!"

When Sesshomaru heard that and felt a draft he finally looked down at himself. When he saw what he had on, for the first time in his long life he blushed. He was wearing a frilly pink dress with lace and bows. He dropped his mail and fled back inside. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. Just when he thought he was safe from being seen Kagome and Takara walked in. When they saw him they started laughing.

"Big brother looks like a princess!" Takara said giggling. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Well well well. Looks like you were right Shippo. The dummy really is a crossdresser." Inuyasha said smugly as he and Shippo entered the room.

Sesshomaru growled. "Perhaps Takara could spare two of her dresses for you and Shippo."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You wouldn't really do that would ya?"

Sesshomaru gave him an evil smirk. "Oh wouldn't I?"

"I'm outta here!" Shippo said darting out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me ya coward!" Inuyasha yelled running after him.

"That was mean...princess." Kagome teased. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he walked by her. Kagome smiled as he walked away. She just couldn't resist. She just had to say something.

"Hey Sess? Can I get some fries with that shake?" She teased.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well...YOU'RE the one wearing a dress." She said smirking. She laughed when he stormed off to his room growling.

"That was funny!" Takara said giggling.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah it was. Come on. We'll go put the finishing touches on your room."

"Then we start Yasha's?"

"Not today. Me and Sess will have to paint his room before we can do anything else to it."

"Ok." Takara said as they went to finish her room. A half an hour later they had just finished hanging up Takara's cloathes when they heard Sesshomaru.

"Kagome come here for a second. Make sure you grab my camera!" He yelled to her.

"Ok!" She yelled back. She went to his room and grabbed the camera. When she got to the front room she started laughing at what she saw. Sesshomaru was standing and smiling smugly at Inuyasha and Shippo who were both wearing Takara's dresses.

"Now Yasha and Shippo look like a princess!" Takara said giggling.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up Takara! If ya keep laughin at me I'm gonna give ya a beatin!"

Sesshomaru flicked his ear. "No you will not pup. A true man NEVER hits a girl."

"Well I ain't no man! I'm still a boy!"

"It matters not. You are a male and you're NOT to hit girls. If you do, I'll smack your bottom."

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Can we hurry this up? This is kinda embarrassing." Shippo mumbled blushing.

"Why certainly Shippo. Kagome will you take a picture? I want to make sure these hellions remember that when I make a threat, I ALWAYS carry it out." He said smirking at the two boys.

Kagome giggled. "Ok. Now smile everybody!" She said before taking the picture. Sesshomaru was the only one smiling but then he WAS the only one wearing normal cloathing. The second the picture was taken the boys took off like a rocket.

"That was so mean!" Kagome said laughing.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Maybe so but they DID do it to me first." He said coming up to her.

Kagome laughed. "I only wish I had a picture of you when you had YOUR dress on. I'd get it blown up and hang it for everyone to see too." She teased. Sesshomaru growled at her playfully before pulling her into his arms.

"Do you want me to punish you little one?" He said placing kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"I guess that would depend on the punishment."

"Oh I could think of something good." He said before kissing her. They would have continued kissing but Takara's giggling made them stop.

"Sorry about that Takara. We kinda forgot you were in the room." Kagome said blushing.

"That's ok Gome! You is posed to kiss the people you love." Takara said before she skipped out the door.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Kagome said.

"And what would that be little one? It wouldn't happen to be about me ravishing your delicious body would it?" He said giving her a sexy smirk.

"Are you sure you're not related to Miroku?" She said rolling her eyes.

He chuckled. "Sorry love. I just couldn't resist. Now what is this idea of yours?" He asked.

"How about we all spend the night over here? We could order pizza, watch movies and play some games. You know, like a family night." She said blushing.

He smirked. "Are you telling me that you'd like for us all to be a family? If I knew you wanted to have a family with me that badly, I would have mated and pupped you a long time ago." He said caressing her face.

"Sess! I didn't mean it like that!" She said blushing.

He laughed. "I'm only teasing little one. I think your idea is a good one. I'll go get the brats and tell them." He said leaving the room.

She sighed dreamily. "I wonder what it would be like to be his mate and have his pups?"

Unknown to her he had heard her comment. He smirked. 'Oh trust me little one, you'll find that out soon. I can promise you that.' He thought to himself.

That night they all had pizza and played a couple of board games. After Inuyasha started arguing with Takara and saying she kept cheating Kagome decided it was time to watch movies.

"All right! I wanna watch somethin with fightin and bad guys!" Inuyasha said.

"Nu-uh Yasha! Me wants to watch a princess movie!"

"No way cry baby!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Must you two always fight?"

"Aw shut it dummy! Nobody asked you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's enough arguing you guys! I've got an idea. Takara picks the first movie, then Inuyasha and Shippo pick out the next one, and then it's mine and Sesshomaru's turn." Kagome said.

"Keh. I guess that'll work." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Good. Now let's go everyone." She said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go take a quick shower first." Sesshomaru said.

"I gotta use the bathroom first!" Inuyasha yelled running to the bathroom.

"Wow. He must really have to go." Shippo said as he watched Inuyasha fly out of the room. About ten minuets later Inuyasha finally exited the bathroom.

"It took you long enough." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "What can I say? When ya gotta go, ya gotta go." He went and sat down to watch the movie while Sesshomaru went to take his shower. Nobody noticed the smile on his face except for Shippo.

"So what did you do?" Shippo whispered.

Inuyasha smirked. "You'll see." He said before bringing his attention back to the movie. Ten minuets into the movie they heard Sesshomaru roar.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome looked at him. "Uh oh. What did you do now?" He only smirked smugly. A few seconds later she got her answer. Sesshomaru flew into the room and glared at Inuyasha.

"What the HELL did you do to my hair?!" He asked pointing to his now hot pink locks.

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't know what you're talkin about dummy."

Kagome laughed. "The old hair dye in the shampoo trick eh? Not bad Inuyasha!"

"Thanks!" Inuyasha said proudly.

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't encourage him woman!"

She laughed. "Sorry Sess."

Sesshomaru growled. "You had better hope this comes out of my hair soon pup." He said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Aw quit your complainin dummy! I did this trick to dad once. You'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"You'd better not be lying pup."

"I ain't lyin I tell ya!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shh! Me can't hear the movie!" Takara said.

"Settle down everyone!" Kagome yelled. They all did as she said and went back to watching the movie. Sesshomaru sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She couldn't help but giggle as she played with his pink hair.

Sesshomaru growled. "Woman, it isn't funny."

"Sure it is! As long as it's you who is being tormented it is!" She said kissing his nose. He growled playfully at her and pinched her ass and nipped her ear.

"Sess! Stop it!" She squealed.

"Do you guys mind? We're tryin to watch this! Go get a room or somethin!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Yeah really. I thought Miroku was bad! You sure got him beat ya smelly old dog!" Shippo said to Sesshomaru.

"You guys is just mad cause big brother gots a girlfriend and you don't!" Takara said.

"Nu-uh!" Both Inuyasha and Shippo said blushing. Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed.

"Keh. Grown ups are so weird." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Don't I know it." Shippo agreed.

"I heard that you two!" Kagome said.

"Shh!" Takara said again.

Everyone finally quieted down to watch the rest of the movies. The whole time they watched them, Sesshomaru kept Kagome in his lap stealing kisses now and then. Once they'd watched all the movies it was time for bed. Since Takara's room was finished she slept there. Inuyasha and Shippo had to sleep in the guest room since Inuyasha's room wasn't done yet.

"Now that they're in bed, let's go to my room and have a little fun." Sesshomaru said lifting her up and carrying her to his room.

"Now Sess, we're not going to be having TOO much fun." She warned as he put her on the bed.

He chuckled. "I'm well aware of that. I know you're not ready for me to take you just yet. I will promise you this though, when I finally do take you, you'll be screaming my name in pleasure." He said as he nibbled her neck.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm." He said before claiming her lips in a heated kiss. As he continued kissing her he ran his hands up and down her body. He began grinding his arousal into her and she gasped.

"Do you see what you do to me woman? I want you so bad I can taste it." He said. He moaned when she nipped his ear.

"Sess?"

"Hm?" He said before kissing her again.

"I love you." She said when he broke their kiss.

He smiled. "I love you as well little one." He said. She smiled at him and they began their heavy makeout session once again. They eventually had to stop before they took it too far.

"I think we should stop before I go back on my word and take you now."

She blushed. "Ok." She said before they finally lay down to sleep.

It was in the dead of night when two boys who were up to no good snuck into the room. They both tried to hold in their chuckles as Shippo blew a gold dust on Sesshomaru. They left the room and high fived each other. Boy was Sesshomaru in for a rude awakening come morning.


	14. Double trouble part 2

The next morning Kagome was jolted awake by someone screaming. She flew out of bed and ran to the bathroom where the screaming was coming from. When she got there her eyes went wide in shock. Sesshomaru was looking in his pants and crying. When he noticed Kagome standing there, he ran over to her and buried his face in her shoulder as he cried.

"What's wrong Sess?"

"It's gone! M-my dick! I-It's gone!" He said in a voice not his own.

"Huh?" Kagome pulled away and got a good look at him and gasped. He had changed. A LOT. His face was feminen looking and his body now had curves.

"Uh...Sess? Are...are those...b-breasts?" She asked horrified.

"I-I have BOOBS! Oh Kagome! This is awful! M-my d-dick is gone and I-I have boobs! Th-that little monster turned me into a WOMAN!" He said as he began wailing.

Kagome was beside herself. On one hand she wanted to laugh at the situation. On the other hand she actually felt bad for him. She'd be freaking out herself if she woke up as a man instead of a woman.

"Why the hell can't I stop c-crying?"

Kagome giggled. "The crying is completly normal."

"I see nothing funny or normal about this Kagome!" He said horrified.

Kagome giggled. "What I meant was women tend to get emotional from time to time."

"R-really?"

"Mmhm. Now how about you go sit down while I make breakfast?" Kagome said leading him out of the bathroom. He went to the living room and sat on the couch pouting while Kagome went to make breakfast. Just as he sat down the children came into the room.

Inuyasha laughed. "Guess you were right Shippo. The dummy really DID turn into a girl." When Sesshomaru heard what he said, he broke out in tears once more.

"H-how could you do th-this to me?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Ya don't gotta be a big baby about it!"

"BOYS!" Kagome yelled from behind them. They slowly turned around and gulped when they saw how angry she was.

"Uh...m-mornin Kagome." Shippo said nervously.

She glared at them. "Change. Him. Back. NOW!" She yelled.

"S-sure thing. I-I j-just gotta make a special drink for him." Shippo said.

"Good. Now get to it! Inuyasha, you go help him. After you guys are done, I want to talk with you." She said.

"Ok." They said as they hurried to go make the drink.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and comforted him while they waited. A few minuets later Shippo and Inuyasha returned with the drink.

"Before you drink it, I gotta tell ya somethin." Shippo said.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked sniffling.

"It's gonna taste real nasty and you'll get sleepy once you drink it. You'll turn back to normal while you're sleeping."

"Ok. Give it here." Sesshomaru took it from him and drank it quickly. It only took about five minuets to kick in before Sesshomaru was passed out on the couch.

Kagome looked at the boys. "Come with me." They followed her to the kitchen. Once they were seated at the table, she glared at them.

"Start talking." When neither boy would talk she sighed. "Fine. Since you won't talk then I will. First of all, I believe you took this trick a little too far. When he wakes up I want you BOTH to apologize."

"WHAT! No way! He'll kill us for sure!" Shippo said.

"Yeah! I ain't stickin around when he gets up!" Inuyasha said.

"BOYS! Calm down! You WILL do it. You won't have to worry about Sess. I'll take care of him."

"Good!" Shippo and Inuyasha said getting up.

"Not so fast! I'm not done with you just yet. I said you wouldn't have to worry about Sesshomaru, I never said you got out of punishment."

"But that's not fair!" Shippo said pouting.

"Well what you did to Sesshomaru wasn't fair or nice. Now as for you punishment, you'll be doing chores for the rest of the week for both mine AND Sesshomaru's house. You'll also be doing yard work. Oh and by the way, NO MORE tricks for the rest of the week either."

"What! I can't go a whole week without pranks! Pranking the mutt is my life!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome smiled. "You should of thought of that BEFORE you changed him into a girl. Now for your first chore you can start cleaning the kitchen. I want the floor mopped, the dishes done and the trash taken out. Now get started." She told them before going to check on Sesshomaru.

For the rest of the week the boys did all of the chores. Sesshomaru was eating up the torture they went through by causing 'accidents' everywhere he went. He thought it was funny when they grumbled about having to clean up his mess. He knew that he was going to have hell to pay when the week was over. He decided he'd enjoy the peace while it lasted.

By the end of the week the boys were just itching to prank Sesshomaru. They came up with all kinds of things, from putting worms into his food to shaving his legs while he was asleep.

One day while Kagome was finishing up Inuyasha's room, Sesshomaru and the kids went outside. He was about to check the mail when he heard Takara screaming. He ran to where she was. She was standing next to the house jumping up and down.

"What is it Takara?" He asked walking up to her.

"Snake! Snake!" She said pointing at the ground.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you were hurt from the way you were screaming."

She pouted. "But him can hurt me. Make snake go away!"

He sighed and walked up to grab it. Unfortunatly for him, he was standing right under a window where two boys who were up to no good were.

"Hey dummy!" Inuyasha yelled down to him.

"What?" He asked looking up. He lifted his brow when both boys smiled at him. He should have known that they were up to something by the smile on their faces.

"Bombs away!" They both yelled dropping balloons filled with rotten eggs, stagnent water and spoiled milk on him. The smell was so horrible that he almost passed out.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you really ARE a smelly old mutt!" Shippo said laughing.

He growled. "After I take a shower to rid myself of this filth, you're both dead meat!" Sesshomaru said before going inside. Just as he entered the house Kagome came out of Inuyasha's room.

"Hey Sess! I'm finally done with Inu-Ugh! What the hell happened to you? You smell like a trash can!" She said covering her nose.

"Don't ask!" He snapped storming off to the bathroom.

She sighed. "When will those boys ever learn." She said shaking her head.

True to his word when Sesshomaru finished his shower he chased the boys down. He gave them an evil smile when he caught them.

"Uh..h-hi. Hee-hee-hee." Shippo said sheepishly.

"Hi indeed." Sesshomaru said.

"W-wh-what are you gonna d-do with us?" Shippo asked.

"Hm...now that's a good question. Let's see..." Sesshomaru said looking around. When he spotted a tree he smirked. 'Perfect.' He thought to himself. A few minuets later they found themselves hanging from a limb high up in the tree. He made sure that they couldn't escape. He crossed his arms and smirked as they struggled to free themselves.

"Struggle all you want to. You're not getting out of that tree. Now if you two don't mind, I have something to do. You two can just...hang around." He said laughing as he walked away.

"Get back here ya big dummy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm gonna tell Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Sesshomaru just ignored them and went inside. He wasn't done torturing them just yet. He needed his little sister's help with the next part of his plan. About ten minuets later Sesshomaru walked out of the house carrying two bowls and Takara was skipping happily beside him. They sat in lawn chairs under the tree where the boys were.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Is that ramen?"

"Why yes it is. That's a good nose you've got there little brother." Sesshomaru taunted.

"Where's ours?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Oh I'm sorry. This was all the ramen that was left."

"That ain't fair ya big dummy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Life's not fair." Sesshomaru said shrugging.

"So why does the cry baby get some then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because SHE has been good."

"Yep! Me is a good girl! Shippo and Yasha is bad." Takara said.

"Mm. This ramen sure is good. What do you think Takara?" Sesshomaru asked taunting the boys.

"It's yummy in my tummy!" She said smiling.

"I could just eat ramen all day, couldn't you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Uh-huh!"

"Ok Sess. I think you've tortured them long enough." Kagome said coming up to him.

He smiled at her. "But it's so much fun."

She rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru." She said in a warning voice.

He sighed. "You're no fun." He went over and let them out of the tree.

"Take this you big jerk! Foxfire!" Shippo yelled throwing his foxfire at him. To Shippo's dismay, he missed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Your aim is off runt."

Inuyasha glared at him. "His aim might be off but mine ain't! Take this ya big dummy!" Inuyasha said before kicking him in the shin. While Sesshomaru was distracted, Shippo came up behind him and yanked his pants down. They all laughed when they saw his boxers. They were a dark navy blue and had rubber duckies and bubbles on them.

"Nice boxers Sess!" Kagome said giggling.

"Shut up Kagome." He mumbled blushing. She walked up to him and smiled before giving him a quick kiss. "May I pull my pants back up? Or are you trying to get into them?" He said smirking before he pulled them back up.

She slapped his arm. "Pervert!" He chuckled before pulling her against him for a hungry kiss. When they broke apart they noticed that the kids were no longer there.

She giggled. "We must have grossed them out again."

He smirked. "They'll get used to it. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you little one. You're just too damn sexy." He kissed her again and moaned when she rubbed up against him.

"You must stop doing that. If you keep rubbing up against me like this, I will take you here and now." He said breathing heavily.

"Ok." She said blushing.

"We should go check on the children love."

"Ok." She said holding his hand as they walked back to the house.


	15. At the club

The next night Sesshomaru decided that he'd take Kagome out to a club. They called Sango and Miroku and asked if they would watch the kids for them.

When Kagome was finally ready and Sesshomaru saw what she had on, he felt his beast begin to stir. Her long curly hair cascaded down her back. Her red halter top was tight and showed a lot of cleavage. Her black skirt was VERY short and she had on black boots that went up to her calves.

"Damn woman! You look sexy as hell! I'm already having problems holding my beast at bay." He said as he walked up to her and pulled her to him for a hungry kiss. He growled in pleasure as she ran her thumbs across the stripes on his face.

She pulled away and smiled. "So, your stripes are a pleasure spot huh?"

"Yes they are little one. Now let's get going." He said pulling her out the door.

When they got to the club Sesshomaru had her wait while he went to order them a drink. While Kagome waited on him, a man who'd been watching her stand there came up to her.

"Well ain't you a foxy thing." The man said looking her up and down.

When she looked closer at him she noticed his pointed ears, fangs and tail. 'He's a wolf demon.' She thought to herself.

"Uh...thanks." She said nervously. Something about the way he was looking at her gave her the creeps.

"Relax baby. You ain't gotta be scared of me. I don't bite...much. The name's Kouga by the way. What's your's?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome huh? I like it. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said smiling.

"Uh...thanks, I guess."

"Come dance with me."

"Uh...I'm here with someone."

"Well I don't see anyone with you." He said grabbing her by the hand.

She glared at him. "That's because HE went to get me a drink." She said putting an emphasis on the word HE.

He smirked. "Oh I'm sure that whoever you came here with is nothing compaired to me." He said pulling her up against him.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Oh come on baby. Just one dance and I know you'll want to leave with me."

"I highly doubt that wolf. Now I believe the woman said to let her go." Sesshomaru said from behind them.

Kouga smiled at him. "Hey buddy! It's been a while. You here pickin up women again? Or have you finally snagged that chic you're always after?"

Sesshomaru glared. "This Sesshomaru is NOT here to pick up women. As for 'snagging' that 'chic' you speak of, she's my intended. Now if you would kindly release her I won't rip your tail off."

"Huh?" Kouga said confused.

"He's talking about me you idiot!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga's eyes widened. "You mean YOU'RE his intended?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

"Ooops." Kouga mumbled. He was such an idiot. He'd been hitting on one of his best friends girl. Not just any girl though, she was his intended. He knew he was in deep shit. Not only was Sesshomaru a demon lord, he was possessive as well. By demon law Sesshomaru had the right to lop his head off for just touching his intended.

"Look man, I didn't know she was your girl. I'm sorry. I was out of line." Kouga said nervously.

"Apology accepted. Now beat it wolf."

"Right. See you later." He said before leaving.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked taking her drink from him.

"His name is Kouga. Our families were all good friends. Kouga and I aren't as close as we once were though."

"Oh? Why's that?"

He sighed. "He's not a bad guy, he just got mixed in with the wrong crowd. He gets into more trouble than he's worth."

"Oh." She said.

"Enough about him. Let's go dance." He said pulling her out on the dance floor. Sesshomaru was mesmorized by the way she moved. She was a good dancer and he told her so.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

A crowd of people had gathered around them watching and cheering them on. Kagome blushed from all the attention. When the song ended they clapped. Just then a song with a good beat came on. He pulled her up against him and put his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to grind.

"Are you having fun little one?" He asked.

She smiled. "How could I not be having fun? I'm in the arms of the sexiest man alive!"

He chuckled. "And I have the sexiest woman in the world in my arms." He said before giving her a kiss. She moaned into the kiss when he squeezed her ass. When they broke apart he turned her so that her back was up against him. He continued to grind with her as a song with a slower beat came on. He ran his hands up and down her arms as he kissed and nibbled her shoulder.

"Sess! That tickles!" She said giggling.

He chuckled as he buried his nose in her neck to take in her scent. He froze when he caught whiff of a sweet yet spicy scent coming from her. 'Shit! She's in heat!' He thought to himself. He began an internal struggle with his beast who was more than ready to take her and make her his mate.

"Fuck!" He growled as he gripped her tighter.

"Sess? You ok?"

"Yes." He moaned as she continued to grind her ass into him. He began panting and spun her around and crashed his lips to hers. When he pulled away she noticed his eyes had gone red.

"What's wrong Sess?"

"Kagome...you're in heat. My beast wishes to claim you."

"What are you saying?"

He sighed. "This Sesshomaru wishes to mate you. Will you be my mate little one?"

She gasped. "Oh my god! Yes! Yes I will!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Then let's get out of here. You WILL be my mate before this night is over little one." He gave her a quick kiss before lifting her and carrying her out of the club and to his car.

**A/N: I couldn't resist, I just had to have at least ONE scene with Kouga in it!**


	16. mates

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL. NOT FOR MINORS**

The whole ride home from the club, Sesshomaru kept one hand on the wheel and one hand touching Kagome. He gave her thighs a squeeze before rubbing between them. She gasped as he trailed his fingers to her underware.

"Sess?"

He chuckled. "Relax little one." She moaned as he began rubbing her through her underware. He smirked. "You're wet for me already little one." He said taking his hand away from her.

"Sess!" She protested.

He chuckled. "Patience love. We're almost home. The minuet we get there, I'm going to take you and show you pleasures beyond your wildest dreams." He smirked and looked over at her. She shivered when she saw the lust in his eyes. They were back at his house within ten minuets. He didn't even give her a chance to let herself out of the car. He was at her side and opening her door before she even had her seatbelt off.

"Sesshomaru!" She squealed as he lifted her in his arms and ran to the house. The second they were inside he slammed her up against the door and began to devour her lips in a hungry kiss. They never noticed that they had an audience.

"I bet I know what they're going to be doing soon." Miroku sad smirking pervertedly.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed hitting him upside the head.

"Ohh! They kissing!" Takara said blushing.

"Well duh! We can see that!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

They all continued watching as Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's legs around his waist. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshomaru began to moan and grind his hips into hers. He reached over quickly and covered his sisters eyes.

"Hey! Me can't see Yasha!" Takara said trying to pry his hands from her eyes.

"You don't need to see what they're doin. You're too little for that kinda stuff." He said.

"But you and Shippo get to see!"

"Keh. That's cause we're boys. We're allowed to watch so that we can learn what to do with girls. Right Shippo?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait just a second! Who told you this?" Sango asked.

"Miroku." They both said as they continued to watch Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing.

"Miroku!" Sango said glaring at him.

"Now Sango, I was only teaching them the ways of love." He pleaded.

"They're just kids you idiot!" She stopped her ranting when she heard Inuyasha and Shippo gasp. When she looked over to see what was wrong, her eyes widened. Kagome was pulling Sesshomaru's shirt off. When she went to undue his belt, Sango came back to reality.

"Uh...let's go stay over at Kagome's to give them some privacy. We'll go out the back door." Sango said.

Miroku sighed. "It was just getting good too."

"Come on you pervert!" She said grabbing him by his ear and dragging him out of the room.

When everyone was gone Sesshomaru made his way to his room kissing her the whole way. When they got to his room he kicked the door closed and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. He stood up and took off the rest of their cloathes. She blushed as he looked her over.

"You're beautiful Kagome. You don't know how long I've waited to make you mine. I love you so much little one." He said kissing his way down her body.

"I love you too Sess." She gasped as he sucked and licked her nipples. When he brought his face between her legs she tried stopping him.

He pulled her hands away. "I wish to taste you little one. Relax. I promise you that you'll enjoy it." Before she had a chance to respond she felt his mouth on her and gasped.

"Sesshomaru! That feels so good!" He smirked when she arched off the bed as he licked her. He loved the taste of her. The scent of her arousal was enough to drive him insane. She cried out as he thrust his tongue faster.

"Oh god Sess! I think I'm gonna come!"

"Then come. Let me taste your cream." He said before continuing. Seconds later she screamed out his name as she came. He purred in delight as he tasted her cream.

He sat up and smirked. "You taste divine little one." He said licking his lips.

"That felt amazing!" She said smiling.

He chuckled. "Trust me love, there's more to come. MUCH more." He said as he slowly kissed his way back up her body. He looked her in the eyes as he settled himself between her legs.

"There is something I must tell you before we continue." He said caressing her face.

"What is it Sess?"

"Since you are in heat right now there's a good chance you may get pupped. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She smiled. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I would be honored to have your pups Sesshomaru. I love you."

"Alright then. This will hurt little one. Forgive me." He said before crashing his lips to hers as he thrust into her. She gasped in pain as tears leaked from her eyes. He licked her tears away in a silent apology.

"It hurts Sess!" She wimpered.

"I know love. I'm sorry. I promise it will get better." He said placing kisses all over her face. She began to relax and lifted her hips.

"Ah!" She moaned as he slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Mmm...so tight! So good!" He hissed in pleasure.

"Yes! Sesshomaru!"

"Oh gods you feel so good!" He panted.

"Faster Sess!"

"As you wish love." He said as he thrust faster.

"Oh yes! Ah! Ah!"

"Oh fuck! I love you so much little one. Mmm...fuck!"

"Don't stop Sess!"

"I don't plan on it." He panted.

"Oh god! I'm gonna come!"

"I know. Let it go. Come for me."

"Sess! Sess! Sesshomaruuuu!" She screamed out in pleasure. He growled as he pounded into her with his demonic speed. He could feel his end nearing and his eyes bled red.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm coming baby! Ah! Kagomeeee!" He roared out as he came. He leaned down and sank his fangs in her skin marking her as his mate. He pulled his fangs out and threw his head back and howled like the beast he was, anouncing his conquest to the world.

"God that was amazing!" She said breathing hard.

He nuzzled her neck. "Indeed it was little one. Now we must rest. If I am to pup you this night, then I'll need to take you over and over again." He said giving her a sexy smirk.

She kissed him. "Mm...I wouldn't mind that. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind another round right now."

He smiled. "I think that could be arranged." He said leaning down to kiss her passionatly.


	17. New family

The next morning when Sesshomaru woke up he looked at his new mate and smiled. He was one happy man. All of those years spent chasing after her had finally paid off and she was his for eternity. She yawned and opened her eyes. When she saw that he was looking at her she smiled.

"Morning Sess."

"Good morning mate. How do you feel?"

"Sore but I'm not complaining. I'm all yours now."

He chuckled. "That you are love. Every last inch of you." He said as he buried his nose in her neck. When he noticed a change in her scent, he pulled back and smiled.

"Your scent has changed."

"So? What does that mean?"

He smiled. "That means little one, that you are pupped."

She gasped. "You mean we're going to have a baby?"

"Yes love." He laughed in joy as she threw herself at him and squealed.

"I can't believe it! We're going to be parents!"

"We should get up and tell everyone the good news." He said.

"Oh my gosh you're right!" She said. Sesshomaru laughed as she ran around the room mumbling about things they needed to do while she got dressed. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well...I was wondering, how long does a demon pregnancy last?"

He sighed. "Promise me you won't freak out?"

"I promise."

"Well...they only last three months."

"WHAT?! Three months! THREE months! How the hell will we be ready in three months!" She said panicing.

He took her in his arms. "Relax love. Everything will be fine. I promise. We will be ready when the time comes."

"Ok." She said.

"Now come on. We need to tell everyone." He said before giving her a quick kiss.

"How do you think Inuyasha and Takara will take it. I know Shippo will be excited."

"I'm sure the pups will be happy love."

"I hope so." She said as they made their way over to Kagome's house. When they got there they told everyone to go to the living room because they had something to tell them.

"So, what's all the excitement about?" Miroku asked smiling.

"Keh. Can't ya tell ya pervert? They're mates." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"I kind of figured they would be from the way they were kissing last night when they walked in the door." Miroku said smirking.

"Miroku!" Kagome said blushing.

"Yes we are mates but there's more that you don't know." Sesshomaru paused and pulled Kagome into his arms. He smiled at her before turning back to the others.

"Kagome's pupped." He said smiling.

"Oh congrats Kagome!" Sango squealed as she hugged her.

"Thanks!"

"So what do you have to say pups?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha and Takara.

"I want you to have a girl. Then me will have someone to play dollies wiff." Takara said clapping her hands.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Keh. I ain't changin no stinkin diapers! Ya got that!" He said. Everyone laughed at him.

"How about we have a little celebration party for you guys tonight?" Miroku asked.

"That's a good idea!" Kagome said. And so for the rest of the day they all celebrated.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Sesshomaru! Slow down! Do you want me to have the pups in the car!" Yelled a panting Kagome. He was driving like a bat out of hell to the hospital. They'd been shopping when Kagome's water broke.

"We're almost there love." He said. He was nervous and excited all at once. He winced as Kagome screamed in pain.

"The contractions are getting closer Sess!"

"Shit!" He cursed. Her labor was progressing quickly. It seems their pups were very eager to be born.

"Finally." Kagome said as they pulled in front of the hospital. Sesshomaru wasted no time and carried her inside. He saw a nurse and went up to her.

"My mate is in labor!"

She smiled. "Follow me." He followed her to a room and laid Kagome on the bed. The nurse gave him a gown and told him to put it on. He did as he was told and was back at Kagome's side in a seconds. Kagome screamed in pain as the doctor told her to push.

"OW! It hurts Sess!"

"I know little one. It'll be over soon." He said squeezing her hand.

"Easy for you to say! Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she gave one last push.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said smiling at them.

Sesshomaru smiled. "A son. We have a son!" He said kissing her forehead.

"Don't forget I've got another one coming idiot!" She no sooner said this, when she had to start pushing again. Kagome was releived as she gave one last push and their other child was born.

"It's a girl! You have an adorable son and a beautiful daughter." The doctor said. After the pups were cleaned they gave them to their parents and left the room. Kagome held their daughter while Sesshomaru held their son.

"They're beautiful love." Sesshomaru said in awe. The boy had silver hair, gold eyes and pointed ears like his father. A blue crescent moon adorned his forehead. The little girl had black hair and blue eyes like her mother. To Kagome's delight, she had cute fuzzy black puppy ears like Inuyasha.

"What should we name them?" Kagome asked.

"Would you mind if we named our son after my father?" He asked.

"I like that idea." She said smiling.

"Then that's what your name shall be. My little Touga." He said kissing his sons forehead.

"How about we name her Keiko?" Kagome asked.

"That's a perfect name."

"They are so adorable aren't they?" Kagome said.

"Yes they are. I want to thank you Kagome."

"For what?"

He smiled. "For being such a wonderful woman and for giving me a beautiful family." He said before kissing her.

An unseen spirit stood in the corner and smiled at the scene before him. "You've done well. I'm proud of you my son." He whispered before he disappeared.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed wrighting it. I know this last chapter was a bit rushed with the birthing but you have to remember she was giving birth to hanyou babies. As for the part where Sesshomaru's father's spirit showed up, before anyone asks there will NOT be a sequal. He just wanted to see his son one last time even if he was just a spirit.**


End file.
